Le Sang de Shinigami
by Mikara2
Summary: dsl pour le temps g mi, me ça y est le chapitre est fini. Kan je pense kil y en a encore plein d'otre comme ça!arg! Yaoi, glok, horreur
1. Légende de Shinigami

Auteur : Mikara  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je crois que c'est tant mieux pour eux. Ca ressemble un peu au seigneur des anneaux. Heu.. je crois que c tout !  
  
Genre : Yaoi, sf-fiction, death fic à la fin, OCC, horreur.  
  
Couples : 1+2+1 ; 3+4+3  
  
Remarque : Z'aimez la sf-fiction ? Les {phrases entourées de ces deux petites parenthèses} c quand ils parlent en télépathie.  
  
Mikara : Je voudrai remercier tous les reviews qui m'ont été envoyé. Il y aussi les remerciements pour celles de la fic « On ne t'avait jamais vu ». La phrase de fin provient de « Stole », la chanson qui m'a inspiré.  
  
BONNE LECTURE ET BONNES VACANCES !!!!!  
  
Le Sang de Shinigami  
  
Chapitre1  
  
Le retour du Prince  
  
//Le Sang coule. . .  
  
Le Temps le suit. . .//  
  
-NOOOOOOOON !  
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux, la sueur lui coulant tout le long de son visage. Il émit un petit cri de surprise en voyant, juste sous son nez, une arme, sans cran de sécurité nous sommes d'accord.  
  
-AAAAAAAH !, hurle-t-il.  
  
Il tomba de son lit, se releva et porta la main à son c?ur en respirant bruyamment.  
  
-Arg !Nan mais ça va pas Hee-chan ?!Je vais devenir cardiaque si je ne le suis pas déjà !  
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir et rangea son arme. Il reprit son activité préférée[1] : pianoter son ordinateur portable, sans doute à la recherche d'éventuelles missions non achevées. Duo soupira et regarda le réveil :6h12. Il souffla d'un air boudeur.  
  
-J'aurais pu dormir encore, heu(1, 2, . . .)4 heures, vu qu'il n'y a pas de mission. . .  
  
Heero se retourna et Duo eut l'impression de voir une lueur inquiète dans les yeux du brun[2]. Celui-ci semblait hésiter à lui parler.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu te sens bien ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Duo, ça fait trois nuits que tu te réveilles en sursaut et chaque fois, pendant que tu dors, tu répète « Ecume. . . non, ne lui fais pas de mal, maman je t'en supplie, laisse la ! Ca ferait trop de mal à l'Ange, si tu la tues ». 1)Qui est Ecume ? 2)Qui est ta mère ? 3)Pourquoi ta mère tuerait Ecume ? et 4)Tu crois aux anges ?  
  
-C'est un interrogatoire ?, demanda le natté, le regard fuyant.  
  
-Oui. Réponds.  
  
-Nan ! je suis fatigué moua !Bonne nuit !  
  
L'américain plongea sous ses couettes et le japonais n'insista pas.  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
Comment veux-tu que je te réponde, Ice-man, si je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Depuis trois jours que je me réveille à la même heure, à cause du même rêve et de la même peur et tristesse. C'est bizarre. Cette femme m'est familière. Pas physiquement. C'est autre chose. Comme si je la sentais.  
  
Et Wufy ! Alors lui ! Trois jours que j'ai l'impression qu'il me colle et qu'il me pose des questions sur mes rêves. Hier, il semblait inquiet tout parce que je voulais aller chercher du pain ! Oui tout seul, comme un grand garçon !Vous vous rendez compte ?Et j'ai traversé la rue sans tenir la main à maman Quatre.  
  
Non, je déconne. Bon, bah, vas falloir que je me lève si je veux que Heero arrête de me surveiller.  
  
-Où tu vas ? me demande-t-il sans me regarder.  
  
-A Euro Disney.  
  
Il se retourne pour voir si je rigole ou si c'est sérieux. Ce type n'a aucun humour, j' vous jure !  
  
-Je descend à la cuisine !Tu viens ?  
  
Et un autre vent de la part de Mister Univers- mais- avec- un- c?ur- de- pierre ! Tant pis pour lui ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais finir la nutella, na !  
  
Je descend les escaliers comme un malade(n'en suis-je pas un ?Enfin d'après Wuffy). Au passage je bouscule Quatre, qui perd l'équilibre et tombe par terre. Je me demande encore comment il peut survivre à toutes les attaques des MS. Je me retourne et lui tend la main :  
  
-Ben Quat-Chan ?Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais les poussières maintenant ?  
  
Il me sourit. Il se relève et écarte mon bras d'un geste.  
  
-Désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi . . .  
  
-Pas grave.  
  
Il me regarde. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais un hurlement l'en empêche.  
  
-MAXWELL !!!  
  
Oups !J'avais oublié que j'avais caché des « play-boys » sous le matelas de mon chinois préféré.  
  
-Je dois te laisser ! A tout à l'heure si je suis toujours en vie !  
  
Il éclate de rire. Je m'élance dans la cuisine : pas trop de choix quand vous vivez dans une planque à peine plus grande que le bassin des petits à la piscine.  
  
Une planque vite ! Mon royaume pour une planque !Sous la table ? Nan, trop voyant. Dans le placard ? Trop classique ! Au plafond ? j'chuis pas spider man moi ! J'entends les pas de Wu dans les escaliers.  
  
Un miracle ! C'est ça ! Me faut un miracle pour me sortir d'ici ! Mais. . .je suis pas jésus. La porte qui s'ouvre en grand et . . . un Wufei au regard plus noir que la couleur des yeux et en ébullition apparaît dans l'encadrement. Oh ! Il a gardé mes cadeaux ! c'est trop gentil !  
  
-C'est . . .toi. . .qui. . .a. . .mit. . .ça . . .sous. . .mon . . .lit ?  
  
Non c'est Batman !  
  
-J'ai droit à un joker ?  
  
Il se jette sur moi.  
  
-Je vais te tuer !!!  
  
J'essaye d'esquiver mais la cuisine doit faire la moitié d'une niche pour chien. Je me retrouve au sol, immobilisé par l'extraordinaire force de Wufei.  
  
-Lâches-moi !  
  
-Pas avant d'en avoir fini avec toi !  
  
Il lève sa main, près à me donner un coup de poing. Je sens les traits de mon visage, changer. Le regard furieux de Wufei se transforme en un regard stupéfaits.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
  
Au lieu de me répondre, il se lève et regarde autours de lui comme si un ennemie allait l'attaquer. Un frisson me parcours. Wuwu tourne sa tête vers moi. Un picotement rampe le long de mon dos. Il s'arrête au milieu. Qu'est- ce que. . .  
  
-AAAAh !  
  
La vache !Ca fait un mal de chien !Je me redresse. Putain !Je savais qu'il devait y avoir des scorpions dans cette baraque !  
  
-Duo, où est-ce que tu as mal ?  
  
Il m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? Mais ça fait trop mal !  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as mal. . .au dos ?  
  
Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?C'et pas ma faute si cette bestiole m'a piqué dans le dos !  
  
//Plus de POV//  
  
Wufei se ressaisit et arracha le bracelet qui lui entourait le poigné. Il ouvrit de grands yeux : une croix où s'enroulait un dragon y était tatoué.  
  
-Duo ! Faut filer d'ici !  
  
Sans attendre la réponse de l'américain, il l'attrapa par la taille et le posa sur son épaule avec une facilité étonnante. Il voulut sortir mais une ombre se plaça devant lui. Duo releva la tête et en vit plusieurs arrivaient derrière son compagnon.  
  
-Heu. . . on se connaît ?  
  
-Duo ! Cache toi !  
  
Le chinois le lâcha et il retomba lourdement sur fesses.  
  
-Aiyeu ! Tu pourrais au moins. . .  
  
Il devint muet de surprise : Wufei enchaînait les prises avec une vitesse incroyable, empêchant les intrus d'approcher le natté. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il les vit se transformer en cendre les uns après les autres.  
  
-Ce sont des ancêtres ces mecs ou quoi ?  
  
-Duo ! Putain, je t'ai dit de te cacher !  
  
A cet instant, Heero pénétra dans la cuisine, l'arme en main. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Qui c'est eux?  
  
-J'en sais rien moa ! Pourquoi tu me regarde ?  
  
Un des agresseurs attaqua le nouvel arrivant. Heero n'hésita pas une seconde : il vida son barillet sur la créature. Le sang noirâtre gicla sur le visage de Duo et du japonais.  
  
-Beurk !fit l'américain en essayant d'essuyer le liquide visqueux qui lui collait à la peau.  
  
Soudain, la chose se remit debout et alla se jeter sur le soldat parfait. Heureusement, Wufei qui en avait finit avec les autres, l'attrapa à la tête et grand « croc » résonna. Il tira une nouvelle fois et la tête s'arracha, se transformant immédiatement, avec le reste du corps, en poussière.  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
On m'avait pas prévenu que on tournait un épisode de « Buffy contre les vampires ». Et c'est qui maintenant qui va passer le balai pour ramasser toutes ces saletés ? C'est Dudu bien sûr ! Remarque je ne l'ai jamais fait alors pourquoi je commencerai maintenant ? Mais on a jamais vu des vampires dans sa maison. Enfin si on peut appeler cette baraque une maison.  
  
-Heero prend Duo !, ordonne mon Wuffy à mon Hee-chan, faut se tirer d'ici avant qu'ils reviennent !  
  
Apparemment mon petit soldat refuse d'obéir. J'ai toujours aussi mal au dos, bordel ! Je suis soulevé du sol. C'est mon Hee-chan. . .Woé ?! J'ai manqué un chapitre ou quoi ? Wuffy à réussi à convaincre Mr Je-suis- tellement-têtu-que-je-pique-les-piéces-du-gundam-du-mec-le-plus-charmeur-et- le-plus-drôle-Yuy. J'ai oublié d'ajouter le plus modeste aussi. . .  
  
Devinette : quelle est la différence entre un sac de farine et moi ? Pour l'instant, aucune !  
  
-Que se passe t-il ? demande Quat-chan, apparemment aussi déboussolé que moi-même.  
  
-Heu comment expliquer ça ? Des vampires sont en train de nous coller au cul, ça suffit ?  
  
-Des QUOI ??!!  
  
-Des trucs qui nous mordent au cou pour nous bouffer notre sang ! Tu connais ?!  
  
-Dans les livres de science-fiction, oui !  
  
Wuffy arrive peu de temps après Quatre, et franchement, je crois que ça s'annonce mal.  
  
-Nous sommes cernés. . .  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
  
-On ne peut ni sortir par les portes, ni par les fenêtres.  
  
-Duo, tu as bien dit que c'était des vampires ? demande le p'tit français  
  
-Bah ouais !  
  
-Les vampires, ils ne supportent pas les crucifix, non ?  
  
//Plus de POV//  
  
Wufei attrapa Trowa par le col et le plaqua au mur violemment.  
  
-Approche un crucifix et autres babioles anti-vampire à côté de ma gueule et je t'envoie six pieds sous terre, c'est compris ?  
  
En parlant, les traits de son visage s'étaient tirés et des petites canines dépassaient légèrement. Après un rugissement furieux, il lâcha le châtain, qui lui lança un regard noir.  
  
Apparemment, la fierté de ce dernier semblait en avoir pris un coup. Malgré tout, il se releva en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses coéquipiers.  
  
Duo crut l'entendre murmurer : « Sale bête ! Tu me le paieras ! ». D'abord surpris, le natté secoua la tête et prit cette phrase comme une mauvaise farce de son subconscient.  
  
-On monte à l'étage, ordonna le chinois, sans se dérider.  
  
Heero, qui s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier, fut stopper par Duo.  
  
-Hé, Hee-chan !je suis pas une valise moi!  
  
Le soldat tourna la tête vers Wufei.  
  
-C'est bon tu peux le lâcher, approuva celui-ci.  
  
Heero laissa tomber son paquet lourdement.  
  
-EEEEh ! Doucement !  
  
Le natté se frotta le dos et grinça entre ses dents « Crétin. . . ». Quatre l'aida à se relever.  
  
-Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, oui, Quat-Chan !  
  
Un craquement sourd les fit sursauter. Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps : les vampires avaient cassé la porte !  
  
-Duo, passe moi ta croix !  
  
-T'es fou ?! J'y tiens je te signale !  
  
-Et à ta vie ? T'y tiens aussi ?!  
  
Duo soupira et à contre-c?ur donna son pendentif à Quatre. . .qui hurla de douleur lorsque le bijou l'effleura.  
  
-AAAh ! Ca brûle !  
  
Trowa regarda attentivement le petit objet.  
  
-Bien sûr. . .fit-il, les sourcils froncés. Fais les reculer !  
  
-Hein ?!  
  
-Fais les reculer ! Tu lèves ta croix et ordonne leur de retourner dans les entrailles de la Terre, car tel est ton désir !  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
Tro-chou est devenu fou ou quoi ? Je suis pas Buffy, ni le Seigneur des vampires !  
  
Il sont tous proche maintenant. Ma main se lève malgré moi.  
  
//Son retour est annoncé. . .//  
  
Ma main tremble.  
  
//Qu'ils s'agenouille devant leur maîtres. . .//  
  
Ils ont peur ?  
  
//Qu'ils reculent devant sa toute puissance. . .//  
  
De moi ?  
  
//Que les infidèles tremblent. . .//  
  
Alors, qui suis-je ?  
  
//Car notre Prince est revenue !//  
  
Duo s'évanouie.  
  
Loin de ces évènements, dans un bar sordide, une jeune fille sortit de sa trans. Elle eut un petit sourire et finit son verre où coulaient des litre de sang. Sur son épaule, un magnifique phoenix, aux plume aussi noir que la nouvelle lune et aux yeux aussi blanc que la pleine lune, déploya ses immenses ailes et poussa un long sifflement mélodieux.  
  
-Toi aussi tu as sentis, Enya ? lui dit-elle en lui caressant sous le bec. Je crois que nous bientôt la visite de ce cher Protecteur. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?  
  
L'oiseau répondit par un chant court.  
  
-Ah, oui. Ce cher Wufei . . .  
  
§§§  
  
L'histoire qui suit la fic ^^  
  
Duo : Gloups ! Moi je le sens mal !  
  
Mirée : * Bave sur le dernier paragraphe*Sang, sang, sang !  
  
Mikara : Non Mirée !Lâche cet ordinateur !  
  
Mirée :* sort couteau et fourchette*Oiseau, oiseau, oiseau !  
  
Duo : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
  
Mikara : Son côté chat qui reprend le dessus, je crois. . .  
  
Duo :* Revient à la fic* Pourquoi je le sens mal moi ?  
  
Mikara :* revient sur l'ordi* Parce que c'est normal.  
  
Duo : Pourquoi c'est normal ?  
  
Mikara :* Continu de tapoter sur l'ordi*Parce que tu verras. . .  
  
Wufei :Owna, y'a ta sale bête qui me regarde bizarrement !  
  
Mirée :* Bave devant le -splendide ^^ - chinois-mais c'est pour une autre raison que nous* Oiseau, Wufei, oiseau, Wufei !  
  
Mikara : Je crois qu'elle a fait un rapport entre toi et son déjeuner virtuelle. . .  
  
§§§  
  
Yes et un de plus fini ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
[1] C'est sa seule activité(à part piloter le Wing mais même si son arme apparaît de nul part, son Gundam est un peu grand, non ?)  
  
[2]Si, si je vous assure. 


	2. Promesses

Auteur : Mikara  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je crois que c'est tant mieux pour eux. Ca ressemble un peu au seigneur des anneaux. Heu.. je crois que c tout !  
  
Genre : Yaoi, sf-fiction, death fic à la fin.  
  
Couples : 1+2 ; 3+4 et 5 je ne sais pas encore  
  
Remarque : Z'aimez la sf-fiction ? Les {phrases entouré de ces deux petites parenthèses} c quand ils parlent en télépathie.  
Le Sang de Shinigami  
Peu après la Guerre Noire[1]  
Braise traversa le palais à grandes enjambées, ses longs cheveux rouges volant à sa suite. Sa toge bordeaux traînée derrière lui, émettent des bruits de vêtements fripés sur le carrelage, brûlant à chacun de ses pas. Ses yeux, rouges sang, fixaient devant eux, incendiant quiconque se mettait sur son chemin. Il arriva devant une porte titanesque. Il leva la main et l'obstacle s'ouvrit, comme un énorme souffle de vent emporterait une feuille morte. Plus en rage que jamais, le Mage pénétra dans la salle où se trouvait un trône fait d'or. Deux femmes, dans des robes de soie, l'une verte et l'autre bleu, étaient assise chacune d'un côté du siège. Sur leur front, deux symboles qui représentaient la terre et l'eau. Au centre, sur le majestueux trône, un homme, très vieux, une longue barbe argentée comme les cheveux, tenait un bébé, enveloppé dans des draps noirs, nuit bleutée. Braise pointa l'index sur la petite chose et s'écria, tel un feu rugissant :  
  
-DONNEZ-MOI CET ENFANT !  
  
Le vieil homme donna le petit paquet à la jeune fille de droite, l'eau. Doucement et calmement, il s'approcha de son confrère en lui souriant pour l'apaiser.  
  
-Braise, votre visite nous enchante, bien qu'elle soit un peu bruyante.  
  
Le Mage, malgré sa colère, s'agenouilla devant la sagesse et la sereine réaction du Maître.  
  
-Je m'excuse my Lord.  
  
-Où étiez vous donc passé ? Nous vous avons chercher après la défaite du Dios [2].  
  
Gêné, Braise répondit d'une voix rauque :  
  
-J'étais à la recherche de ..  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. De tout manière, le vieux Mage avait deviné de qui il s'agissait. Il tourna la tête vers le voile noir.  
  
-Vous cherchiez Shinigami, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
L' homme rouge se releva et le regarda surpris. Le Maître sourit encore et retourna s'asseoir. Mais Braise lui demanda :  
  
-Vous saviez ? Et vous ne m'avez pas informé qu'il se trouvait ici, juste sous mon nez ?  
  
-D'après vous, répondit son interlocuteur en s'appuyant sur un des accoudoirs, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous l'aviez su ?  
  
Le Mage de feu resta muet. S'il avait su..il aurait tué l'enfant.  
  
-Voyez vous, continua le vieil homme, personne, dans ce palais, n'ignore ce qu'il a fait à votre fils, et nous en sommes profondément attristé. Mais, Shinigami fait parti de notre cercle. Souvenez-vous. « Dans ce monde où vivent en harmonie, Elfes, Hommes et Demi-loup, gouvernent les Six Mages : Ceux des Quatre Elément, l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et le Vent. Et les deux derniers: Le Mage du Ciel et le Mage des Ténèbres. Ensemble, ils sont l'équilibre de la Vie. Dissous, ils sont les alliés du Chaos. ». Il nous est donc impossible de le tuer. Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre fille ? Je crois savoir qu'elle était enceinte.  
  
Braise fut prit au dépourvus par la question. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.  
  
-Je n'en est aucune idée. Je ne l'ais pas vu depuis longtemps.  
  
-Votre fille a eut son bébé, dit sèchement Glaise, indignée par le manque de responsabilité de son confrère.  
  
Ses cheveux tirés en arrière, regroupés en chignon, son regard sévère, derrière de larges lunettes, les sourcils froncé, elle donnait plus l'impression d'une maîtresse d'école qu'une divinité. Braise tourna la tête vers sa consoeur. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs qu'elle lui rendit en plus meurtrier. La plus jeune de la pièce, si on exclut l'enfant, les cheveux bleu marine, ses yeux cobalts et dont la beauté égalée celle de l'océan, se posta entre les deux opposants.  
  
-Cessez ces gamineries ! Vous vous comportez comme deux égoïstes ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre et..  
  
-Il est normale pour toi Ecume, ton frère est revenu vivant de la bataille ! répliqua aussitôt son aîné.  
  
Ecume sentit la haine monté en elle mais resta calme, décidée de ne pas répondre à cette provocation.  
  
-Peut-être que si il a survécut, c'est parce qu'il aurait eut un pacte avec la Mort, non ? Mais dites-moi, n'avait-il pas un faible pour Shinigami ? Est-ce cela qui l'a fait hésité lors de bataille finale ? finit Braise, un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
C'en fut trop pour la jeune Mage. Elle usa de ces pouvoirs pour le projeter contre le mur. Ensuite, elle le fit s'élever jusqu'au plafond, qu'il heurta dans un bruit sonore et elle le laissa s'écraser au sol. Ses doux yeux s'étaient transformés en yeux haineux. La pièce se remplit de nuages noirs et des tornades d'eau apparurent. Ses cheveux bleu volés autours d'elle, emporté par la tempête. Un long bâton se forma dans sa main. Au bout, une boule de cristal brillaient de tout son éclat. Elle était la seule source de lumière désormais. Ecume s'exclama d'une voix grave :  
  
-VOUS QUI OSEZ PROVOQUER LA COLERE DE L'EAU, SUBISSEZ CELLE DE L'OCEAN !  
  
Elle pointa le cristal sur Braise, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il en sortit un jet d'eau électrique qui para lysa le Mage du feu. Il fut lentement soulevé du sol et resta un instant dans les airs sans bouger. Soudain il fut entraîné dans tous les sens, se cognant contre les colonnes imposantes.  
  
-Glacius, murmura la mage d'eau.  
  
L'eau qui sortait du bâton, se transforma peu à peu en glace et enveloppa en entier le mage de Feu qui poussa un petit cri avant de glacer complètement.  
  
-Explosus ! s'écria Ecume .  
  
L'énorme glaçon explosa en des milliers de petits morceaux qui s'évaporèrent dans les airs, libérant ainsi Braise de son étreinte. Il tomba contre le carrelage qui se fracassa sous le choc. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les nuages et les tornades disparurent et le calme revint. Les yeux colbat de la mage reprirent leurs éclats normaux. Elle fit un pas vers son aîné et le regarda avec un air de dégoût :  
  
-Sachez que le dernier coup est de la part de mon frère. Je me demande comment un homme aussi répugnant que vous est put devenir un Mage. Car, si je suis monté si jeune à ce grade, c'est à cause de la mort de ma mère, la grande Furia. Et vu votre expérience, vous devez connaître la raison de sa disparition.  
  
Elle se retourna en faisant voler sa cape, frôlant le visage de son interlocuteur, et partit reprendre le bébé dans ses bras, qui s'était réveillé et qui pleurait, en émettant des petits cris étouffés. Ecume le prit délicatement et chanta une berceuse Elfique, que seul un très vieil Elfe aurait compris. L'enfant la contempla de ses grands yeux améthystes et se mit à rire. Brise, le Mage du vent qui avait suivit toute la scène, s'approcha du Mage de feu, toujours à terre, complètement déboussolé et étourdit par l'étonnante aura dont avait droit la jeune fille. Il ne détourna même pas son regard quand le Mage s'agenouilla auprès de lui.  
  
-Surprenante n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en regardant dans la même direction que son ami. Elle tient ça de sa mère. Son père, un ange, ressemble plus à son frère mais tous les deux ont reçus les yeux de leur mère : des yeux bleus marines envoûtant.  
  
L'homme, les cheveux courts et blancs, les yeux gis, tourna la tête vers Braise et le regarda d'un ton grave.  
  
-Savez-vous qui est le père de votre petit-fils ?  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Braise ne sut quoi répondre. Brise leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré.  
  
-C'est Cestos. Un vampire. Le bras droit de Shinigami pour être exact. Son surnom est « Oeil comme coeur ». Ses yeux sont aussi noirs que son coeur. Je me demande comment il a put aimer votre fille..  
  
Pour la première fois depuis sa venue, le Mage de Feu blêmit. Sa fille ? Amoureuse d'un vampire ? La fille du plus grand Tueur de Vampires ?  
  
-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne ..  
  
-Si vous vous occupiez un peu plus d'elle, vous auriez su. Votre désir de vengeance vous a aveuglé, mon ami ! Mais maintenant le mal est fait. Votre sang n'est plus pur.  
  
-Je veux voir mon petit-fils, immédiatement !, s'exclama Braise en se levant.  
  
Brise se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules.  
  
-Vous l'accepterez ? Tel qu'il soit ?  
  
Il le fixa dans le fond des yeux. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous les deux, là, debout à se dévisager. L'homme en rouge tendit la main et caressa la joue de l'homme en blanc. Après un moment d'hésitation, il pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux. L'autre fit de même. Leur visages se rapprochèrent. Quand leurs bouches se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, un petit éclair les fit sursauter : ils se rappelèrent qu'il étaient interdit de s'aimer entre eux. Ils retrouvèrent leurs esprit et oublièrent ce petit incident.  
  
-Oui. Qu'importe à quoi il ressemble, il est le seul héritier de notre famille.  
  
Brise resta immobile puis il annonça, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage :  
  
-Allez grand-père !Dites bonjour à votre descendant !  
  
Il montra le bébé que tenait Ecume, souriant de toutes ses dents et en agitant ses mains dans le vide. Le Mage de Feu sentit la rage montée en lui. Brise répondit à sa question muette  
  
-Le Maître savait que chercheriez à le tuer. Donc, il en a fait votre petit fils. Vous avez promis de l'accepter, quel qu'il soit.  
  
-Mais je ne..  
  
-Vous avez promis, Braise !  
  
Ce dernier mot força Braise de se taire : il était rare que les Mages s'appellent par leur prénoms. Il baissa la tête et donna un coup de poing rageur dans une colonne qui s'effondra. Brise rajouta, en gardant son sourire calme :  
  
-Nous allons fêté le retour des Quatre Sauveurs ! Venez !  
  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le balcon où le reste des mages avait disparus. A leurs apparitions, la foule hurla et salua en s'agenouillant. Le Mage de Feu leur sourit en serrant les dents et il murmura à son confrère :  
  
-Vous me le paierez.  
  
-Allons, souriez et arrêtez de lancer des menaces à tout bout de champs.  
Les tambours dans la Grande rue résonnait, les trompettes sonnaient et les confettis volaient, lancés par des sujets du haut de leur terrasses.  
  
-C'est étrange que le Suceur de sang ne se soit pas joint à nous, dit Lastalaica[3] en saluant la foule.  
  
Le loup garou montait un énorme animal qui ressemblait à un chien mais plus fin et plus fort que ses derniers. Le seigneur loup portait une armure bleu étincelante et qui reflétait les rayons du soleil sur sa magnifique cuirasse. Il avait prit sa forme humaine : un jeune adolescent, aux cheveux longs, blonds platines et aux yeux bleu azurs. Il semblait très doux mais il était redoutable avec ses deux cimeterres, accrochés dans son dos, prêts à servir en cas d'attaque.  
  
-Tu sais qu'il préfère être seul, lui répondit Elemmire[4] en souriant, mais, à mon avis, il ne ratera pas l'occasion de revoir Nataku, une nouvelle fois.  
  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison , d'ailleurs, ajouta le demi canidé en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, il n'a pas encore eu sa revanche de la dernière fois !  
  
L'Elfe éclata de rire. Il chevauchait une magnifique licorne, sur laquelle on avait ôté tout harnachement. Il avait une longue cape grise qui recouvrait toute la croupe du destrier. Son nom lui avait été donné à cause de son ?il vert qui étincelait tel un émeraude. Le deuxième était dissimulé derrière une mèche de couleur châtaigne. Un autre cavalier les rejoint au galop et se posta entre eux. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Ecume mais ses cheveux étaient bruns, caché sous un casque clair, surmonté de plumes blanches. Il portait une armure d'un blanc immaculé, comme sa monture, un cheval ailé, du nom de Wing.  
  
-Avez vous vu Ohtar[5] ? Je le cherche depuis le dernier soir..  
  
-Je crois que notre cher guerrier de l'ombre a beaucoup de combat à finir !  
  
-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu Calimehtar[6] . Je suis désolé.  
  
Le demi-ange grommela quelque chose avant de talonner son cheval, qui s'élança dans les airs et qui fut bientôt à hors de porter de vue. Par contre Elemmire n'eut que le besoin de lever les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Les chants des Elfes au début du cortège, berçaient la foule qui pourtant ne cessait de hurler et de clamer le retour des Héros. Après les chants, venaient les acrobaties Elfiques, sous les envols prodigieux des Anges qui formaient des figures aériennes. Puis vint le moment que tous les hommes attendaient : les danses des femmes Elfes. Leurs longs cheveux blonds scintillaient au soleil et donnaient des reflets argentés. Elles n'étaient pas très différentes des hommes Elfes, mais elles avaient des traits plus fins et plus doux. Toutes avaient des robes grises, presque transparentes, ouvertes des deux côtés, laissant voir leurs fines jambes et des masques qui recouvraient leurs longues oreilles pointus en deux plumes. Deux d'entres elles chevauchaient de magnifiques dragons d'argents, qui faisaient sortir des chants mélodieux de leurs gueules. Elles jouaient de la harpe sur le dos des reptiles aux écailles de métal. Les danses Elfiques était très compliqué pour les humains mais d'une simplicité enfantine pour les créatures mystique. Les elfes se mirent à bouger, ou plutôt à glisser tel des serpents. Leurs pas semblaient d'une légèreté parfaite et leur ondulations ne tardèrent pas à hypnotiser le public masculins, tandis que le public féminins poussait des petit cris d'admiration. Les jeunes femmes continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au palais où la musique, cris, chants et danses cessèrent. Le Maître apparut. Il leva les deux mains pour apaiser la foule.  
  
-Ho, peuple de la terre !Voici nos.., commença-t-il avant de voir qu'ils n'étaient que deux Sauveurs arrêtés devant lui, Voici deux de nos Quatre Sauveurs. Les autres arriveront plus tard.  
  
Il porta son regard bienveillant sur les deux cavaliers qui descendaient à terre. Mais la tristesse envahit son visage, quand il vit l'Elfe s'approché le Loup-garou et le prendre par la taille pour l'aider.  
  
{Tu dois leur parler, ils n'ont pas le droit, tu le sais}  
  
{Je le sais Nataku mais ils s'aiment tant. Comment un vieil homme comme moi peut les en empêcher?}  
  
{Pas toi. Si ils vont trop loin, c'est le Ciel entier qui décidera. Je crois que tu sais qu'il n'est pas aussi indulgent que toi et moi. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui..}  
  
{As-tu une leçon à leur donné, toi qui aime un malheureux vampire, guerrier du mal ?}  
  
Leur discussion mentale fut close car le Maître monta une barrière psychique. Il les accueillit les bras grands ouvert et les emmena dans la Grande salle, où plusieurs tables garnis de copieux repas, avaient dressées.  
Calimehtar regardait le défilé s'arrêter devant le palais. Il soupira et regarda les nuages qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait sur sommet de la plus haute tour. Wing hennit et fit un pas en avant, comme pour rejoindre ceux d'en bas. L'ange se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de sa monture et lui murmura :  
  
-Eh bien mon beau ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre genre de recevoir des récompenses..  
  
Mais le cheval continua de pointer les oreilles vers le sol. Il lança un regard suppliant à son maître. Mais Calimehtar resta de pierre. Alors Wing décida de rêvasser en regardant les nuages. Il ne vit pas la larme qui perlait le long de la joue de son maître. Elle glaça peu après. D'autres coulèrent et finissaient pareil que la première : gelées. L'ange les essuya d'un revers de main. Une malédiction d'avoir son humidité se transformait en glace à chaque contact de l'air extérieur. Une malédiction d'être constitué de glace. Une malédiction de ne pas pouvoir aimer celui que son coeur avait choisit. Une malédiction d'avoir un coeur de pierre. Mais telle avait été la punition d'être le descendant de deux races différentes.  
  
{Ma vie n'est que malédiction !}  
  
-Peut-être mais ta vie est un combat éternel contre l'injustice.  
  
-Si la justice existe..dit le brun en se retournant. N'est-ce pas Ohtar ?  
  
Un adolescent, à première vue d'origine chinoise, chevauchait un dragon noir au moins deux fois plus gros que le cheval ailé. Les cheveux et les yeux du jeune homme étaient noir de jais. Les sourcils froncés, sa bouche entrouverte laissait voir deux longues et menaçantes canines. Le vampire descendit du reptile en se laissant glisser sur le côté juste derrière l'aile et lança regard des plus meurtrier à son adversaire.  
  
-Tu ne crois donc pas en la puissance de Nataku ?  
  
-Et toi ? Si tu crois en sa puissance, tu crois aussi qu'elle peut te battre. Mais trêve de bavardages, finissons notre bataille. Celle qui débuta du haut de la Tour Noire. Elle se finira sur la Tour Blanche.  
  
Calimehtar sortit une épée lumineuse de son foureau. La lame semblait tranchante et elle reflétait les rayons du soleil, en plusieurs lumières différentes des unes des autres. On devinait qu'elle aurait pu coupé une pierre sans aucune difficulté. Ohtar sourit et murmura une incantation. Un sabre entouré d'une sorte de fumée très sombre apparut dans ses mains. Ils se mirent en position de combat tous deux.  
  
-Que le combat commence..  
  
-Non, qu'il se finisse en même temps que la vie du perdant.  
  
A peine ces paroles prononcés, le vampire s'élança sur l'Etre de lumière qui esquiva. Le guerrier de l'ombre ne se laissa pas démonter et attaqua une nouvelle fois de front. La créature se déplaça à une vitesse incroyable, comme Calimehtar, ce qui rendait le combat invisible pour les regards humains. Voyant leur lutte s'éterniser, l' Ange déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs. Furieux, l'asiatique lança quelques injures et fit apparaître des ailes de démon dans son dos.  
  
-Si tu le souhaite vraiment, ce dernier combat sera un combat céleste !  
  
C'est ainsi que leur confrontation continua au delà des nuages. Soudain les deux adversaires s'attaquèrent en même temps. Lorsque les lames de leurs épées se frappèrent, des éclairs apparurent tout autour. Au bout de plusieurs frappes, des cyclones se formèrent et la brume sombre se leva. Ce fut une véritable tempête pour les deux créatures. Leurs entrechoquements provoquaient de nouveaux éclairs et le tonnerre raisonnait aux bruits de métal qu'ils produisaient. La pluie commença à tomber, ce qui n 'arrêta pas leur haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Des heures durant, ils continuèrent leur lutte avec le plus grand des acharnements. Mais même si tous les deux étaient animés d'une fougue déterminée, il y eut un gagnant.  
  
Ohtar regardait le carrelage du toit de la Tour Blanche. La pluie s'abattait sur lui, le trempant et le glaçant de la tête aux pieds. A quelques mètres de lui, gisait son sabre noir brisé en deux morceaux. Devant lui, Calimehtar, debout, son épée à sa main. L'eau coulait sur sa toge et des gouttes glissaient le long de ses mèches brunes. Il resta sans bouger, son regard incrédule. Sa main tremblait. Il leva son bras haut vers le ciel. Le vampire s'attendit à recevoir le coup fatale. Mais à la place, l'ange lâcha son arme.  
  
-Je préfère encore mourir que de te tuer. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon frère.  
  
Ohtar le fixa. Un silence s'en suivit. Il se leva. Et, dans une surcharge de sentiments, il le serra contre lui. Il pleura sur son épaule. L' ange fit de même.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est moi que les Monstres ont mordus ce jour là ? Pourquoi mon frère m'aimait tellement ?Pourquoi cette flèche a préférée le c?ur de mon frère ?Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute idiot ! Ton frère était bon et généreux ! Et aujourd'hui il peut-être fier de toi..regarde toi ! Tu es un des Quatre Sauveur qui ont..  
  
Son c?ur se serra. Le vampire comprit pourquoi : son ami était tombé amoureux de Shinigami. D'ailleurs à la dernière bataille, il n'avait pas put empêcher Shinigami de s'enfuir. Au contraire, il avait retenu les autres guerriers. Si le Guerrier noir n'était pas intervenu, le Seigneur des ténèbres serait encore en train de mener son combat contre le Ciel. Calimehtar le repoussa un peu et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :  
  
-Nous devons protéger l'Enfant. De notre sang, de notre vie, nous ne laisserons pas d'autres personnes perdrent des gens chères à leur c?ur.  
  
-Tu seras son protecteur. Je serais celui de son sang. C'est une promesse éternelle. Que dans nos mémoires elle reste graver à jamais.  
  
-Voici le sortilège de la Promesse. Que nos vies restent unie pour la tenir.  
  
Ils se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, l'Ange ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda le vampire :  
  
-Toi aussi tu as sentit..La Grande Salle !  
  
Tous deux s'élancèrent dans le vide en déployant leurs immenses ailes. Arrivé à la fenêtre de la pièce recherchée, Calimehtar plongea contre la vitre qui se brisa dans un bruit cristallin. Il roula à terre et se releva aussitôt. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui : les tables, la vaisselle, ..Tout était cassé au sol. Il vit Lastalaica s'approchait de lui, le regard désolé. L'ange remarqua que ses oreilles étaient plus long et plus poilu : il s'était donc transformé. Sur les lames de ses deux cimeterres, du sang noirâtre était répandu.  
  
-Ils étaient nombreux..on les a combattus..mais..La mère de Shinigami était là. Ecume et Nataku se sont battus aussi..et..  
  
Le demi canidé se mit à pleurer. Il prit son ami par l'épaule et lui dit entre deux sanglots :  
  
-Elles se sont battus très vaillamment..surtout Ecume. Elle s'est battu jusqu'à la fin..  
  
Il lui montra la Mage d'Eau à terre, l'épée à la main. L' Ange se précipita et se mit à genou. Il la prit dans ses bras et laissa couler une larme. Une deuxième, puis trois et ce fut ensuite, un flot entier. Il regarda le visage pâle et froid de sa s?ur jumelle. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, pour mieux l'admirait. Si belle. Si jeune. Comme sa mère. Morte en combattante. Morte pour protéger l'enfant. Il murmura pour lui-même « Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas morte pour rien. Je te le promet. Comme je l'ai promit au Sortilège de Promesse. Repose en paix ma s?ur..» La suite, fut une complainte elfique pour aider l'âme à rejoindre le Ciel. Tandis que Calimehtar chantait, Ohtar s'approcha de Lastalaica et lui demanda :  
  
-Et Nataku ? Où est Nataku ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Le vampire s'énerva : il le prit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
-OU EST NATAKU ? REPOND !  
  
Le loup garou essaya de se dégager mais l'autre était trop fort.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Nataku..après que la Mère est tué Ecume, s'est battu sabre à sabre avec elle. La Mère était..trop forte. Alors Nataku s'est jeté sur..elle et a récité..une incantation..l'Incantation Interdite. Ohtar..Nataku s'est sacrifié pour la survie du Monde..Ne lui en veux pas..  
  
Complètement déboussolé, Ohtar le lâcha. Nataku ?Parti ?Celle qu'il aimé ?La seule qui le considérer comme un Etre vivant, celle qui lui avait confiance ?Il ne pouvait y croire. Il déploya ses ailes de démon et sortit par la fenêtre. Lastalaica se mit au bord et cria :  
  
-Non Ohtar !  
  
Mais c'était trop tard.  
  
-Où est Elemmir ?  
  
Le loup tressaillit à ce nom. Il se retourna et regarda l'ange avec une petite lueur de haine au fond des yeux.  
  
-Après avoir combattu, il s'est enfui.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Laisse moi tranquille !  
  
Leur conversation fut close.  
Le vampire atterrit dans un champs de fleur et s'allongea pour commencer sa méditation. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.  
  
{Ohtar !}  
  
Le vampire ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait toujours dans le champs de fleur mais il faisait jour et le soleil brillait. Il était assis en tailleur et dans ses bras, Nataku pleurait. Il la repoussa un peu et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
{Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive..pardonne moi..s'il te plait..}  
  
{Je ne peux pas Nataku. Je ne peux plus croire en la justice. Mon frère est mort alors qu'il était bon et généreux. Regarde moi ! Je suis un guerrier du mal et je vis toujours. Non Nataku, non. Je en peux plus croire en toi. Tu es morte..et ça c'est injuste !Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore mais je ne crois plus en toi !..}  
  
{Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pour me faire souffrir ?}  
  
{Pour te dire adieu..à jamais. Je ne croirai plus en la justice jusqu'à ce que tu me prouve qu'elle existe. Je t'aime. Adieu..}  
  
{Bien ! Vas-t-en ! Mais tu as une Promesse à tenir, je te le rappelle ! Tu es le Protecteur du Sang de Shinigami !Tu devras le protéger jusqu'à en perdre la vie. Si tu échoues, ce sera la fin du Monde ! Tu entends ? Le chaos envahira le Monde ! Et le sentiment de l'amour n'existeras plus !Adieu, Guerrier du Mal et que jamais mon chemin ne croise le tien !}  
  
Nataku se leva et Ohtar se réveilla. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses joues. Il comprit que c'était des larmes et les essuya. Il se mit à genou et récita :  
-Que mon âme et ma vie , Soit lié à Shinigami . Que mon arme et mon sang , Serve dans ses rangs . Que cette promesse tienne à jamais , Car me voilà Gardien de son sang et ami de ses guerriers . Que je serve à jamais le Dieu de la Mort , Que je suive ses raisons et ses tors .  
Alors ça vous a plu ? Ce n'était pas trop long j'espère. J'aimerai remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et qui m'a donné envie de continuer. En attendant le prochain chapitre, voici les petites traduction des noms dans le texte :  
  
[1] Ils ont appelé cette terrible guerre la Guerre noir parce que pendant cette période, le soleil avait disparu, caché par de sombres nuages.  
  
[2]C'est un dieu renié (cherchez pas, je l'ai inventé ce nom !)  
  
[3]En Elfe, ça signifie « Qui a l'oreille fine ». Bah je sais pas moi, on parle d'un loup alors je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec !  
  
[4]ça veut dire «Etoile joyau » en Elfe. Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à un joyau et à une étoile en même temps son ?il, trouvait pas ?  
  
[5]Là ça veut dire « guerrier » en Elfe.  
  
[6] A vous de deviner ! Non je rigole. « Guerrier de lumière », soldat de lumière je sais pas alors vous me dites si vous trouvez ! 


	3. Le Retour du Prince

Auteur : Mikara  
  
Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je crois que c'est tant mieux pour eux. Ca ressemble un peu au seigneur des anneaux. Heu.. je crois que c tout !  
  
Genre : Yaoi, sf-fiction, death fic à la fin, OCC, horreur, lime pour plus tard.  
  
Couples : Je sais pas encore, j'hésite. . .  
  
Remarque : Z'aimez la sf-fiction ? Les {phrases entourées de ces deux petites parenthèses} c quand ils parlent en télépathie.  
  
Mikara : Je voudrai remercier tous les reviews qui m'ont été envoyé. Il y aussi les remerciements pour celles de la fic « On ne t'avait jamais vu ». La phrase de fin provient de « Stole », la chanson qui m'a inspiré.  
  
BONNE LECTURE ET BONNES VACANCES !!!!!  
  
Le Sang de Shinigami  
  
Chapitre1  
  
Le retour du Prince  
  
//Le Sang coule. . .  
  
Le Temps le suit. . .//  
  
-NOOOOOOOON !  
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux, la sueur lui coulant tout le long de son visage. Il émit un petit cri de surprise en voyant, juste sous son nez, une arme, sans cran de sécurité nous sommes d'accord.  
  
-AAAAAAAH !, hurle-t-il.  
  
Il tomba de son lit, se releva et porta la main à son c?ur en respirant bruyamment.  
  
-Arg !Nan mais ça va pas Hee-chan ?!Je vais devenir cardiaque si je ne le suis pas déjà !  
  
Heero lui lança un regard noir et rangea son arme. Il reprit son activité préférée: pianoter son ordinateur portable. Duo soupira et regarda le réveil :6h12. Il souffla d'un air boudeur.  
  
-J'aurais pu dormir encore, heu(1, 2, . . .)4 heures, vu qu'il n'y a pas de mission. . .  
  
Heero se retourna et Duo eut l'impression de voir une lueur inquiète dans les yeux du brun. Celui-ci semblait hésiter à lui parler.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu te sens bien ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Duo, ça fait trois nuits que tu te réveilles en sursaut et chaque fois, pendant que tu dors, tu répète « Ecume. . . non, ne lui fais pas de mal, maman je t'en supplie, laisse la ! Ca ferait trop de mal à l'Ange, si tu la tues ». 1)Qui est Ecume ? 2)Qui est ta mère ? 3)Pourquoi ta mère tuerait Ecume ? et 4)Tu crois aux anges ?  
  
-C'est un interrogatoire ?, demanda le natté, le regard fuyant.  
  
-Oui. Réponds.  
  
-Nan ! je suis fatigué moua !Bonne nuit !  
  
L'américain plongea sous ses couettes et le japonais n'insista pas.  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
Comment veux-tu que je te réponde, Ice-man, si je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Depuis trois jours que je me réveille à la même heure, à cause du même rêve et de la même peur et tristesse. C'est bizarre. Cette femme m'est familière. Pas physiquement. C'est autre chose. Comme si je la sentais.  
  
Et Wufy ! Alors lui ! Trois jours que j'ai l'impression qu'il me colle et qu'il me pose des questions sur mes rêves. Hier, il semblait inquiet tout parce que je voulais aller chercher du pain ! Oui tout seul, comme un grand garçon !Vous vous rendez compte ?Et j'ai traversé la rue sans tenir la main à maman Quatre.  
  
Non, je déconne. Bon, bah, vas falloir que je me lève si je veux que Heero arrête de me surveiller.  
  
-Où tu vas ? me demande-t-il sans me regarder.  
  
-A Euro Disney.  
  
Il se retourne pour voir si je rigole ou si c'est sérieux. Ce type n'a aucun humour, j' vous jure !  
  
-Je descend à la cuisine !Tu viens ?  
  
Et un autre vent de la part de Mister Univers- mais- avec- un- c?ur- de- pierre ! Tant pis pour lui ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais finir la nutella, na !  
  
Je descend les escaliers comme un malade(n'en suis-je pas un ?Enfin d'après Wuffy). Au passage je bouscule Quatre, qui perd l'équilibre et tombe par terre. Je me demande encore comment il peut survivre à toutes les attaques des MS. Je me retourne et lui tend la main :  
  
-Ben Quat-Chan ?Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais les poussières maintenant ?  
  
Il me sourit. Il se relève et écarte mon bras d'un geste.  
  
-Désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi . . .  
  
-Pas grave.  
  
Il me regarde. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais un hurlement l'en empêche.  
  
-MAXWELL !!!  
  
Oups !J'avais oublié que j'avais caché des « play-boys » sous le matelas de mon chinois préféré.  
  
-Je dois te laisser ! A tout à l'heure si je suis toujours en vie !  
  
Il éclate de rire. Je m'élance dans la cuisine : pas trop de choix quand vous vivez dans une planque à peine plus grande que le bassin des petits à la piscine.  
  
Une planque vite ! Mon royaume pour une planque !Sous la table ? Nan, trop voyant. Dans le placard ? Trop classique ! Au plafond ? j'chuis pas spider man moi ! J'entends les pas de Wu dans les escaliers.  
  
Un miracle ! C'est ça ! Me faut un miracle pour me sortir d'ici ! Mais. . .je suis pas jésus. La porte qui s'ouvre en grand et . . . un Wufei au regard plus noir que la couleur des yeux et en ébullition apparaît dans l'encadrement. Oh ! Il a gardé mes cadeaux ! c'est trop gentil !  
  
-C'est . . .toi. . .qui. . .a. . .mit. . .ça . . .sous. . .mon . . .lit ?  
  
Non c'est Batman !  
  
-J'ai droit à un joker ?  
  
Il se jette sur moi.  
  
-Je vais te tuer !!!  
  
J'essaye d'esquiver mais la cuisine doit faire la moitié d'une niche pour chien. Je me retrouve au sol, immobilisé par l'extraordinaire force de Wufei.  
  
-Lâches-moi !  
  
-Pas avant d'en avoir fini avec toi !  
  
Il lève sa main, près à me donner un coup de poing. Je sens les traits de mon visage, changer. Le regard furieux de Wufei se transforme en un regard stupéfaits.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
  
Au lieu de me répondre, il se lève et regarde autours de lui comme si un ennemie allait l'attaquer. Un frisson me parcours. Wuwu tourne sa tête vers moi. Un picotement rampe le long de mon dos. Il s'arrête au milieu. Qu'est- ce que. . .  
  
-AAAAh !  
  
La vache !Ca fait un mal de chien !Je me redresse. Putain !Je savais qu'il devait y avoir des scorpions dans cette baraque !  
  
-Duo, où est-ce que tu as mal ?  
  
Il m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? Mais ça fait trop mal !  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as mal. . .au dos ?  
  
Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?C'et pas ma faute si cette bestiole m'a piqué dans le dos !  
  
//Plus de POV//  
  
Wufei se ressaisit et arracha le bracelet qui lui entourait le poigné. Il ouvrit de grands yeux : une croix où s'enroulait un dragon y était tatoué.  
  
-Duo ! Faut filer d'ici !  
  
Sans attendre la réponse de l'américain, il l'attrapa par la taille et le posa sur son épaule avec une facilité étonnante. Il voulut sortir mais une ombre se plaça devant lui. Duo releva la tête et en vit plusieurs arrivaient derrière son compagnon.  
  
-Heu. . . on se connaît ?  
  
-Duo ! Cache toi !  
  
Le chinois le lâcha et il retomba lourdement sur fesses.  
  
-Aiyeu ! Tu pourrais au moins. . .  
  
Il devint muet de surprise : Wufei enchaînait les prises avec une vitesse incroyable, empêchant les intrus d'approcher le natté. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il les vit se transformer en cendre les uns après les autres.  
  
-Ce sont des ancêtres ces mecs ou quoi ?  
  
-Duo ! Putain, je t'ai dit de te cacher !  
  
A cet instant, Heero pénétra dans la cuisine, l'arme en main. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Qui c'est eux?  
  
-J'en sais rien moa ! Pourquoi tu me regarde ?  
  
Un des agresseurs attaqua le nouvel arrivant. Heero n'hésita pas une seconde : il vida son barillet sur la créature. Le sang noirâtre gicla sur le visage de Duo et du japonais.  
  
-Beurk !fit l'américain en essayant d'essuyer le liquide visqueux qui lui collait à la peau.  
  
Soudain, la chose se remit debout et alla se jeter sur le soldat parfait. Heureusement, Wufei qui en avait finit avec les autres, l'attrapa à la tête et grand « croc » résonna. Il tira une nouvelle fois et la tête s'arracha, se transformant immédiatement, avec le reste du corps, en poussière.  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
On m'avait pas prévenu que on tournait un épisode de « Buffy contre les vampires ». Et c'est qui maintenant qui va passer le balai pour ramasser toutes ces saletés ? C'est Dudu bien sûr ! Remarque je ne l'ai jamais fait alors pourquoi je commencerai maintenant ? Mais on a jamais vu des vampires dans sa maison. Enfin si on peut appeler cette baraque une maison.  
  
-Heero prend Duo !, ordonne mon Wuffy à mon Hee-chan, faut se tirer d'ici avant qu'ils reviennent !  
  
Apparemment mon petit soldat refuse d'obéir. J'ai toujours aussi mal au dos, bordel ! Je suis soulevé du sol. C'est mon Hee-chan. . .Woé ?! J'ai manqué un chapitre ou quoi ? Wuffy à réussi à convaincre Mr Je-suis- tellement-têtu-que-je-pique-les-piéces-du-gundam-du-mec-le-plus-charmeur-et- le-plus-drôle-Yuy. J'ai oublié d'ajouter le plus modeste aussi. . .  
  
Devinette : quelle est la différence entre un sac de farine et moi ? Pour l'instant, aucune !  
  
-Que se passe t-il ? demande Quat-chan, apparemment aussi déboussolé que moi-même.  
  
-Heu comment expliquer ça ? Des vampires sont en train de nous coller au cul, ça suffit ?  
  
-Des QUOI ??!!  
  
-Des trucs qui nous mordent au cou pour nous bouffer notre sang ! Tu connais ?!  
  
-Dans les livres de science-fiction, oui !  
  
Wuffy arrive peu de temps après Quatre, et franchement, je crois que ça s'annonce mal.  
  
-Nous sommes cernés. . .  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
  
-On ne peut ni sortir par les portes, ni par les fenêtres.  
  
-Duo, tu as bien dit que c'était des vampires ? demande le p'tit français  
  
-Bah ouais !  
  
-Les vampires, ils ne supportent pas les crucifix, non ?  
  
//Plus de POV//  
  
Wufei attrapa Trowa par le col et le plaqua au mur violemment.  
  
-Approche un crucifix et autres babioles anti-vampire à côté de ma gueule et je t'envoie six pieds sous terre, c'est compris ?  
  
En parlant, les traits de son visage s'étaient tirés et des petites canines dépassaient légèrement. Après un rugissement furieux, il lâcha le châtain, qui lui lança un regard noir.  
  
Apparemment, la fierté de ce dernier semblait en avoir pris un coup. Malgré tout, il se releva en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses coéquipiers.  
  
Duo crut l'entendre murmurer : « Sale bête ! Tu me le paieras ! ». D'abord surpris, le natté secoua la tête et prit cette phrase comme une mauvaise farce de son subconscient.  
  
-On monte à l'étage, ordonna le chinois, sans se dérider.  
  
Heero, qui s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier, fut stopper par Duo.  
  
-Hé, Hee-chan !je suis pas une valise moi!  
  
Le soldat tourna la tête vers Wufei.  
  
-C'est bon tu peux le lâcher, approuva celui-ci.  
  
Heero laissa tomber son paquet lourdement.  
  
-EEEEh ! Doucement !  
  
Le natté se frotta le dos et grinça entre ses dents « Crétin. . . ». Quatre l'aida à se relever.  
  
-Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, oui, Quat-Chan !  
  
Un craquement sourd les fit sursauter. Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps : les vampires avaient cassé la porte !  
  
-Duo, passe moi ta croix !  
  
-T'es fou ?! J'y tiens je te signale !  
  
-Et à ta vie ? T'y tiens aussi ?!  
  
Duo soupira et à contre-c?ur donna son pendentif à Quatre. . .qui hurla de douleur lorsque le bijou l'effleura.  
  
-AAAh ! Ca brûle !  
  
Trowa regarda attentivement le petit objet.  
  
-Bien sûr. . .fit-il, les sourcils froncés. Fais les reculer !  
  
-Hein ?!  
  
-Fais les reculer ! Tu lèves ta croix et ordonne leur de retourner dans les entrailles de la Terre, car tel est ton désir !  
  
//POV de Duo//  
  
Tro-chou est devenu fou ou quoi ? Je suis pas Buffy, ni le Seigneur des vampires !  
  
Il sont tous proche maintenant. Ma main se lève malgré moi.  
  
//Son retour est annoncé. . .//  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui les terrorise. . .  
  
//Qu'ils s'agenouillent devant leur maîtres. . .//  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui leur saute dessus. . .  
  
//Qu'ils reculent devant sa toute puissance. . .//  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui les massacre les uns après les autres. . .  
  
//Que les infidèles tremblent. . .//  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui les renvoie en Enfer. . .  
  
//Car notre Prince est revenue !//  
  
Ce n'est pas moi. . .  
  
//Plus de POV//  
  
Duo s'évanouie.  
  
§§§  
  
Loin de ces évènements, dans un bar sordide, une jeune fille sortit de sa trans. Elle eut un petit sourire et finit son verre où coulaient des litre de sang. Sur son épaule, un magnifique phoenix, aux plume aussi noir que la nouvelle lune et aux yeux aussi blanc que la pleine lune, déploya ses immenses ailes et poussa un long sifflement mélodieux.  
  
-Toi aussi tu as sentis, Enya ? lui dit-elle en lui caressant sous le bec. Je crois que nous bientôt la visite de ce cher Protecteur. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?  
  
L'oiseau répondit par un chant court.  
  
-Ah, oui. Ce cher Wufei . . .  
  
§§§  
  
L'histoire qui suit la fic ^^  
  
Duo : Gloups ! Moi je le sens mal !  
  
Mirée : * Bave sur le dernier paragraphe*Sang, sang, sang !  
  
Mikara : Non Mirée !Lâche cet ordinateur !  
  
Mirée :* sort couteau et fourchette*Oiseau, oiseau, oiseau !  
  
Duo : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
  
Mikara : Son côté chat qui reprend le dessus, je crois. . .  
  
Duo :* Revient à la fic* Pourquoi je le sens mal moi ?  
  
Mikara :* revient sur l'ordi* Parce que c'est normal.  
  
Duo : Pourquoi c'est normal ?  
  
Mikara :* Continu de tapoter sur l'ordi*Parce que tu verras. . .  
  
Wufei :Owna, y'a ta sale bête qui me regarde bizarrement !  
  
Mirée :* Bave devant le -splendide ^^ - chinois-mais c'est pour une autre raison que nous* Oiseau, Wufei, oiseau, Wufei !  
  
Mikara : Je crois qu'elle a fait un rapport entre toi et son déjeuner virtuelle. . .  
  
§§§  
  
Yes et un de plus fini ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 


End file.
